


Sexy Angel Dean Makes Me Touch Myself

by poesparakeet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, cas had to learn sometime., human!Cas, mention of masturbation, meta episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesparakeet/pseuds/poesparakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' first experience with the Supernatural fan base goes about as expected. Upon realizing his lover's keen interest in some of the more blush inducing elements of fandom, Dean is determined to help the newly human Cas understand his feelings. For his own good, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Angel Dean Makes Me Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anniversary fic for Nerdstrings on tumblr.   
> You can reach me via tumblr for chatting, prompts, praise at www.poesparakeet.tumblr.com
> 
> Update: I've started writing original tickling fiction. That blog can be found at   
> www.prudence-please-tickle.tumblr.com  
> I published my first ebook recently, and I'm pretty proud! There's a link on the sidebar of the porn blog I just mentioned.

 

The second annual “Supernatural” convention hadn’t really gone any better than the first one. Wendigo. Usually, that would be a wholly unpleasant experience, except that watching Cas interact with HIS substantial set of fans had been the funniest thing Dean ever laid eyes on. Especially the dirty fanart for sale in the lobby. 

The young woman who had been selling it had even gotten into an argument regarding angel lore with an actual angel. It was a pleasant distraction from what he’d been doing to Sammy in the paintings at the next booth. 

He and Cas had their own room, Sammy was next door, and they both immediately stripped out of their blood and soot soaked jeans when they walked into the door. Cas won the coin toss for the bathroom, and hopped in the shower while Dean relaxed in his boxers. He was taking forever, which was weird because Cas was usually extremely efficient in the shower. (He found being wet distasteful, though Dean and Sam had convinced him it was necessary as a human.) He kicked Cas’ clothes onto the floor when he stretched out, dirty as they were, and was surprised to see something poking out of the pocket.  _Something hat appeared to have his face on it_.

Of course there was a question of privacy. But then, it had Dean’s face on it. Didn’t Dean have rights to know how his own image was being used? That mental process took less than a second, and Dean was on the floor. 

The picture was… wow. It was the size of a postcard, but it was clearly one of the drawings from the booth of the fangirl who’d geeked out on Cas. This one wasn’t Cas, though, it was Dean. NAKED Dean. Naked angel dean, bound and gagged on his knees. 

Well at least the picture was… generous. The Dean in the picture was buff, looking up at the viewer with a look of heated pleasure. He was kneeling, hands tied to his ankles and a gag in his mouth. A thick leather strap went around Angel Dean’s impressive pectorals, binding his upper arms and unrealistic wings to his torso. Dean glanced at the bathroom door. “Cas? Didja get lost in there?”

Cas burst out of the washroom in his underwear. He’d started to enjoy casual nudity when it was just he and Dean. “You may shower now Dean—” He froze when he saw what Dean was holding. They stared at each other. Dean smiled a little to show he wasn’t mad, but Cas still looked like he was gonna pass out.

Dean kept his movements smooth, voice soft. “C’mere angel.” Dean still called him Angel, even though Cas had been human for month now. Cas dropped his eyes and shook his head. Dean stood up. “C’mere Cas. Now.” 

Cas walked toward the bed to sit next to Dean like he was walking the plank. Dean held up the picture. “What’s this.”

Cas switched from going-to-pass-out pale to an alarming red very suddenly. He mumbled something.

"What?"

Cas winced. “The young woman who tried to convince me that all demons are former angels gave it to me. She said it was because I obviously liked angels and since I didn’t care for her Cas pictures…” He glanced at Dean, who was still holding the postcard and clearly trying very hard to remain serious. 

"So… you got a picture of me? As an angel?"

Cas dropped his red face into his hands and mumbled something else. Dean prompted him again, and he said more clearly “It’s called reverseverse. You are the angel, I am the human.”

At this point Cas decided that curling up in a ball on the comforter and hiding until either Dean forgot about this or the world ended, whichever came first. He groaned and fell over. 

Dean finally laughed a little, examining the picture some more. This was so funny. He imagined Cas sneaking peaks at the card in the back of the impala on the way home, imagined the blush it brought to his cheeks…

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Cas?” He said slyly. “Is this why you took so long in the shower? Were you… thinking of this picture?” The Cas ball on the bed got smaller. Oh, how could Dean resist?

He lay himself down next to Cas, sticking his face in his lover’s as best he could. “Cas…” he teased, “Were you touching yourself in the shower? Were you thinking of this picture when you did it?” He playfully grabbed Cas’ chin and forced teir eyes to meet, but Cas just rolled over with a groan.

"Deeeaannn. Stop talking about it!"

"Nope!" Dean insisted, popping the ‘p’ and throwing himself over Cas so they were face to face. Again, grin to grump. When Cas hid his face with a whine, it became  clear to Dean that Cas wasn’t just embarrassed, he was ashamed. After all, there were probably rules regarding angels and porn.

Dean reached out to tweak Cas’ side, making him squeak and quake. “It’s Ok, you know. There’s nothing wrong with it. I mean, like almost every adult male does it.”

Round eyes peaked out at him. Dean grinned. “I mean, I am sort of flattered that I’m your spank material.” The eyes disappeared again. “Nope, no hiding.” Dean declared, pinching the other man’s ribs and pulling high pitched giggles out of his chest. This time Dean didn’t stop, and Cas rolled onto his back, forced to make an earnest attempt at defense.

"Deahehehen! Nohohoho!" 

"Yep!" Dean cheered, crowding Cas until he could launch a better attack. "I want you to say it."

"Sayhahahay what? NO!" Dean had kicked his torment up a notch, wrapping his arms around Cas’ body in a hug and spidering fingers across his shoulder blades. Cas couldn’t arch far enough to escape, his arms were trapped between their chests. "Dehehehean!"

Dean looked thoughtful. “I want you to say… ‘Sexy angel Dean makes me touch myself.’ We’ll even leave the bondage out of it, since I’m such a nice guy and I figure you might not be ready to let that kink out of the closet quite yet.”

Castiel was thrashing in the circle of Dean’s arms. When Dean’s left hand wandered down to his lumbar spine he squealed loudly. “No! Nooohohoho. I cahahahn’t Dean please!”

"If you can tell me you can’t say it then you can say it." Dean reasoned. "C’mon. Or else." The vague threat was met only with shrieking laughter. "Or else Cas. It’s the thighs."

Cas let out a small wail of despair, but didn’t give in. Then Dean did something unexpected. Instead of switching positions, he slid down Cas’ body, keeping the former angel in the circle of his arms until he was lying next to Cas, arms wrapped around both his knees. Then he started to nuzzle and nip at Cas’ bare thighs. The angel was immediately in hysterics. “Nono nohohoho Dean! NO PLEASE PLEASE! AHAAHAHA”

Dean started to play his hands over Cas trapped knees while maintaining his hold and his torment of his thighs. Cas dissolved into laughter, unable to speak. After a couple of minutes, Dean gave him a break. “OK angel?”

"hehehe… I… sexy… angel… Dean makes me… touch myself."

"There we go! That’s a good man."

"I’m sorry Dean…"

They cuddled up. “Nothing to be sorry for angel. Like I said, everyone does it.”

"No, I mean… for the wings. I don’t want  you to be any different than you are"

Realization dawned. “Aw, dammit Cas. I don’t care about that.”

"You are not fond of angels… who are not me."

"No, they’re a bad of dicks. But… fantasizing that someone you are in love with is the same species as you… s’not a crime. That’s pretty reasonable."

"Really?"

"Heck yeah. Unfortunately it’s not something I can give you. But you know… the other stuff. That could be arranged."

Cas turned red and hid his face again.

 


End file.
